Bella's Prom Night
by edwardloveslamb
Summary: Remember Bella's prom night? Well here's a retake. Bella locks herself in her room so she doesen't have to go to prom. What will the Cullen's have to do to get her out? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I went on Stephanie Meyer's website and found a prom outtake and it gave me an idea. Hope you like it! **

**Bella's POV**

I was tired. It was currently 8 am, and all I wanted to do was go back to bed.

It was a rainy, dark, day in the little town of Forks, but today was different. Today was my worst nightmare.

Today was prom.

Edward, intent on making sure I experience every human experience possible, informed me that I was going to prom with him, last night. Before I went to bed. Great timing he had, alright. After some arguing, I finally gave in, and thanks to my screwed up brain, Edward didn't realize what I was planning. **(AN: In my version, Bella is aware she's going to prom, unlike the book)**

"BELLLLLLA!" I heard a sing-song voice call. Charlie was out today at a conference in Seattle, but had wished me luck the night before. Charlie and I shared some of the same qualities, we both hated public events.

I was currently lying in on my bed, and had locked the door, hoping it would keep Alice out. My window was also locked. Edward had also taken the precaution of putting a lock on my window after the whole James incident. I was always sure to open at night though, for Edward. I was hoping that Alice wouldn't break my door down, for Charlie's sake if anything. I was happily reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

"Bella? Are you coming? We only have like, eleven hours until prom!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I was silently laughing. Maybe Alice figured I wasn't home.

I hoped she did.

I heard footsteps charging up the stairs. And then they stopped.

"You didn't," I heard a cold voice say.

It was Alice's voice, but at that moment she sounded inhuman. She sounded like a predator.

I kept silent, not wanting to ruin my "I'm not here" charade.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLA! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

I flipped the page.

After about ten minutes of screaming from the other side of the door, and Alice trying to open the window, not daring to break it, because then the neighbours might notice, she stopped screaming. I was distantly aware of the sound of screaming tires, and continued to lose myself in the 18th century.

**Edward's POV**

Alice was supposed to pick up Bella and bring her to our house at 8 am. I planned on saying goodbye to her, at least, and then I wanted to go hunting. I didn't feel like having the sensation of killing my girlfriend tonight.

It was now a quarter after eight and I was wondering where Alice and Bella were. All the Cullen's were in the living room, awaiting Bella's arrival.

My phone just then rang. On the first ring I picked it up.

"Alice? Where are you?"

Alice explained to me that Bella had locked herself in her room, and she couldn't get her out.

I growled. "Break down the door. Or her window," I replied.

Alice then retorted that the neighbours would notice, and even she couldn't find a replica of Bella's door and window.

I sighed. I knew that something was wrong when Bella gave into prom so easily.

"Okay, I'll be down soon. Yes, I'll bring them all. Goodbye."

I turned to face my _family_ of sorts.

"Bella has locked herself in her room and will not come out so she doesn't have to go to prom."

Emmett blinked and burst into laughter.

"Oh dear," replied Esme frowning.

I turned to face Jasper.

"I'll need your help."

With that being said, we all ran to Bella's to try to get her to come out.

Oh, my Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like the first chapter. Just to inform you, I'm only thirteen, so I'm not a great writer. Tips would be helpful… but in a positive manner, please. Xoxoxo **

**Edward's POV**

It turns out Alice wasn't exaggerating. Bella had locked herself in her bedroom, refusing to go to prom.

"But, love," I argued, "It's prom night. Aren't girls supposed to get excited over these types of things?"

"No. At least not me. Now, I would let you in, but if I do, you'll drag me to your house. So, as soon as prom ends, I'll allow you in," she stated simply.

I sighed nosily. How stubborn, she could be. Carlisle's pager went off at moment later.

"Uh-oh. There's been a car crash," he said in a low monotone. He glanced up. "Will you guys be okay?"

We all nodded. Bella would come out… _eventually._ I hoped so, at least. It was already nine o'clock.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Mhmm?"

"Will you _please_ come out?"

I was desperate now.

"Nope," she responded smugly.

I was so tempted to break down the door, but knew I couldn't.

"Argggg." I was very frustrated.

"Jasper?" Alice suggested.

Jasper silently moved forward, towards the door.

"Bella? It's Jasper," he said cautiously, as if he were talking to a mental patient, which Bella could very well be.

There was no response.

"Okay, are you nervous about prom? Or angry Edward wants you to go?"

I heard a sigh from the other side of the room.

"Jasper? Could you please stop trying to calm me? I feel like I'm in a coma," Bella slurred out.

Esme glanced at her watch then back up at us.

"I have to go. I promised I'd make food for the prom…" she trailed off softly.

"Of course Esme. We'll be fine," I responded politely.

Then an idea hit me. I was stupid, we all were.

"Hey Em, do you have your wallet?"

**Bella's POV**

Jasper had me lying on the floor, feeling so exhausted that I could barely move. I tried to keep my emotions in check, not allowing him to influence them, but that really didn't work out. I felt odd, almost sick. I felt like I was on fire, and the hardwood floor felt cool to me. I thought I might throw up, and my lower right stomach felt like it was being stabbed.

"Oh God," I managed to gasp.

"Bella?" I heard a concerned Edward call.

The room was spinning now.

"Jazzy! Where on you on the floor? What's wrong?"

Through my hazy brain, I recognized Alice's alarmed voice.

"It's Bella. So much pain…" He trailed off.

Oops. I forgot Jasper could feel my emotions.

I needed help. My whole anti-prom scheme didn't matter anymore. I crawled to the door, and unlocked it. Five shocked vampires stood, well in Jasper's case laid, in front of me.

"Bella!" Edward cried.

I moaned, it hurt to move.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. Strangely, she had shifted into a crouch beside me.

"Oh, my stomach, it hurts…" I whimpered.

" You guys stay with her. I need to get my car," he directed at the other Cullen's. Edward now faced me. "Bella, love, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Fear bubbled up inside of me. Jasper, who was now standing up, sent waves of calm towards me. I hated hospitals.

"Bella, it's okay," He said soothingly.

I felt like crying but held it in. I would have rather gone to prom then deal with this.

Jasper knelt down beside my limp form and held my hand. The next thing I knew, I was floating in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my third update in one day. Bored much? I was thinking of the show House so I'm just like Hey! Let's add a medical problem. So I decided to add one. Don't worry, there's still prom fun!**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was obviously in a lot of pain, and was scared of hospitals apparently. Never knew that. So, there's one more thing I learned about Bella. I held her hand, a gesture many humans found comforting, and lured her to sleep. She didn't fight, so I assumed she must have been in a lot of pain.

Rosalie was still crouched beside Bella, and her emotions read… almost weary? I would have to look into that one later.

A second later, Emmett's red Jeep pulled up. I assumed Edward had chosen to take this car, because it could fit all of us. I gently picked up Bella, not wanting to disrupt her, and slid her into the backseat. I sat beside her, and felt tension rolling off Edward.

"What do you thing is wrong?" I questioned. Edward had had some medical training, and read up on every possible disease.

"I think it could be appendicitis. The symptoms match," he said quietly.

"Well that's not bad. It can be fixed with surgery and then she'll be good as new," Rosalie piped up.

Emmett nodded in agreement. Edward, whose face looked like stone, relaxed a tiny bit. It was probably comfort to him to know Bella would be fine.

Bella started to stir, but because we were near the hospital, I kept her awake, and sent waves of calm at her.

"Bella? Are you okay love?" Edward asked gently.

"I'm fine. Just need some painkillers and I'll be fine," she stated weakly.

Poor Bella. So selfless.

Edward pulled the car into the parking lot, and once the engine was turned off, ran to help Bella out of the car. She moaned at being moved, but curled up to Edward's chest. They really were a cute couple. He ran her to the door, the rest of us following closely behind. Carlisle was already at the door, waiting with a stretcher. Edward carefully Bella down, but she clung to him in desperation.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here with you. So are the others," he said softly and gesture towards us.

Carlisle moved Bella to an exam room, and we all filed in, after Bella gave us her permission. Carlisle lifted up Bella's shirt and lightly probed her abdomen. When he reached her side she screamed in pain. I cringed.

Edward growled.

"I had to check, son," Carlsile said kindly.

He looked down at Bella.

"Well, you have a fever of 101 degrees, you said you were nauseous, and you have pain and tenderness in your lower right abdomen. I'd say you have appendicitis. "

Bella merely moaned.

"I'm going to go get an IV start kit. One minute Bella." And with that Carlisle left the room.

**Bella's POV**

I was already extremely uncomfortable, but having a room full of vampires staring at me was a bit awkward.

Carlisle came back into the room with an IV kit.

I cringed away, but Edward prevented me from sliding off the table. He had already discovered that I hated needles

"It's okay Bella," he said soothingly, obviously upset that I was afraid.

I noticed that Edward eyed Japer and suddenly, I found the whole situation funny. I was giggling uncontrollably.

"You're so _pretty_," I said to Edward.

Everyone in the room apparently found this funny, and pretty soon we were all laughing. I even laughed as the needle slid into my vein, and while my wrist was wrapped with medical tape.

The giggling didn't entirely mask the pain though.

"Owww!" I complained in between my laughter fits.

Carlisle walked over brandishing a syringe, and slid it into my IV line. Relief came immediately.

"Is that better Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Mhmm. Thank you," I replied in a dreamy voice.

Edward flashed me a crooked smile.

"I've never seen you high," he mocked.

"I'm not high, silly. Mountains are high… so are trees… I remember when I was seven- or was I five- mmmm, I don't know. But _anyways_, I fell out of the tree and my mom said not to climb trees and so I never did. Cause I'm a good girl. Did you ever climb trees Edward? I bet you did," I flashed him a smile.

Edward was apparently trying to fight a smile, and so was everyone else.

"Yes, love, I did climb trees," he responded gently. Everyone but me laughed.

I didn't see what was so funny though. I saw sparkles in the air though….

"Hey Bella?" Emmett called.

"Yeah?"

A wicked grin flashed across his face. "What do you and Edward do every night?" he asked innocently.

Edward growled and tensed at my side, and Alice giggled. Rosalie even cracked a smile.

"Oh! Well, Edward climbs through my window and then we go in my bed. I always tell Edward what I want to do which is-"

Edward cut my off. "I think that's enough Bella. Why don't you try to sleep?" he suggested.

"No thank you," I mumbled.

After I said that, Carlisle walked in.

"Ready to go Bella?" He asked gently.

I was confused. "Go where?" I asked dumbly.

Edward walked over to Carlisle and whispered something too low for me to hear. Carlisle walked to the back of the room, where he came out with another syringe. He injected this into my IV line also. I felt my body go numb, and I wasn't coherent.

"Oh, I'm so tired Edward," I mumbled.

Edward smiled gently.

"I know. You're going to go to bed love."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight everyone," I whispered.

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. I tried to keep him there, but was too tired.

Edward smiled at me, and it took my breath away.

At that same moment, two men wearing funny clothes came in and started wheeling me out the door.

I felt a pang of fear. Who were these people? Where were they taking me? Where was Edward, and the rest of the Cullens?

My panic was increasing as I was taken into a new room. There were many people this time, and I didn't see a familiar face. I was lifted onto a table that was cold. I was nervous now.

A plastic mask was placed over my face, and though these others people's mouths appeared to be moving, I couldn't hear them. I suddenly felt exhausted, and closed my eyes.

I smiled to myself as I saw Edward's face appear in blackness. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Well sorry I haven't updated in a while. **__**I just didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. I want at least 10 to continue please.**

**Edward's POV**

I had never seen Bella high. Everyone was very worried, but when Bella started talking about her climbing trees, no one couldn't help but fell enlightened.

It was time for Bella to go into surgery, but I had a feeling, that even though she was on morphine, she would still manage to be stubborn. Carlisle walked into the room, and his thoughts told me that he had made sure that the best surgeon was attending to Bella. I was slightly comforted by this.

"Ready to go Bella?" he asked gently.

Her face turned confused. "Go where?" she slurred.

I walked over to Carlisle, while Alice and Rosalie were telling Bella how they would buy her a nice set of satin pajamas to recover in. Jasper was attempting to relax Bella and keep _his_ emotions in check and Emmett was telling Bella that at least she'd have a cool scar after the surgery.

"I think you might want to give her a relaxant. Something that will relax to the point of almost sedating her. Bella can have a lot of will at times, so she would try to resist going to surgery," I said in a voice too low and too fast for even Bella to understand. "Of course, I'm not a legal doctor, so it is your choice," I added in a rush, hoping not to offend him.

Carlisle smiled at my attempt to not offend him.

"Yes, perhaps I should do that," he murmured. He then walked over to the back cabinets, and pulled out a rather large syringe. I was glad Bella was too drugged to have a panic attack. He injected the syringe, and I heard her heart slow.

"Oh, I'm so tired Edward," Bella said sleepily.

I smiled gently, hoping that this would provide some comfort. "I know. You're going to bed, love."

I felt like I was talking to a six year old, trying not to scare them, but when it came to Bella and the hospital, she reacted similar to a six year old.

Bella's beautiful face scrunched up, apparently, she was trying to remember how to speak.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight everyone," she mumbled, and if we weren't all vampires, no one would have caught that.

I leaned down to kiss her lips, and I could see how much effort she was using trying to keep me there longer. She was using about as much effort as a kitten.

I smiled a crooked smile, and I could her Bella's heart stop for a moment. The ludicrous effect I have on her…

Two surgical interns came in to wheel Bella away, and I saw her peaceful face turned confused. I was so tempted to grab Bella off the bed, and cradle her in my arms, make her feel better, but knew that I couldn't.

She was being rolled down the hallway, and though I couldn't see or hear her thoughts, I decided to listen in on the interns and the surgeons.

"_Damn, look at this chick. I'm only a couple of years older…"_

"_Maybe I could lift her gown a little bit, see just how pretty her body is. She's too drugged to know..."_

These comments caused me to growl, and it took Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice to keep me from ripping through the doors. I felt a sense of calm travel through me, and turned to glare at Jasper.

I turned my head back toward the operating room, hoping to hear the surgeon's thoughts, or anyone's thoughts, other than those two repulsive boys.

"_Hmm, I wonder why Carlisle did not perform this surgery? Conflict of interest perhaps? I mean, she is his son's botfriend. I wonder if she would have consented of me looking around inside. Great practice for the students _of course_…"_

So his thoughts were just as bad.

I felt a small hand on my arm.

"How about we head to the waiting room? I had this vision of what we will do for Bella. I mean, we're going to make our own prom at home!! Won't she just _love_ that!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

Suddenly, I hoped Bella would not be a martyr, and take a very, very long time to recover.


End file.
